1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a modular flashlight and a method of use therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different situations create scenarios where a variety of flashlight alternatives are necessary. For example, outdoor use may require a bright flashlight with a long burn time. Under such a scenario, flashlight size may not be important, which is preferable, as brighter flashlights with longer burn times tend to be larger in size. Nevertheless, there are other scenarios where ease of carry through the use of a smaller less bright flashlight is most important. Consequently, there are a wide variety of flashlights available, each designed to satisfy a different scenario. Unfortunately, this necessitates the purchase as well as the transport of many different flashlights. Accordingly, a flashlight that is bright, provides suitable burn time, and is modular to satisfy different scenarios would be desirable.